Taking what is Mine
by Det2x
Summary: Gray's dream is to become a farmer someday and he will do anything it takes to achieve but he was beaten by the new resident in Mineral Town, is it gonna be the end for him ever being a farmer? Is he still gonna be just a blacksmith apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Harvest moon fanfiction...just like the rest of my fanfic so, I don't know what this fanfic holds in the future but please enjoy**!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's too late

It was another brand new year in Mineral Town. It's the first day of the season and the upcoming New Years Party that will be held later tonight at the inn and as usual, the townsfolk will be busy. To be honest, it's still too early for preparation but here we have a young man, with golden-brown hair, light blue eyes and his signature UMA hat was found sitting at the cold ground in front of the doorstep of the mayor.

"Gray? Umm...good morning." A man's voice was heard.

"H-Harris!" Gray shouted in surprised as he instantly stand up his feet and greet the local police officer. "Happy new year!" He said with a bright smile on his face.

Harris was lost, he gave Gray a surprised look but smiled back later on. "It's too early for visiting hours at any house." he teased. "And knowing you smiling like that means you want something." Gray just shrugged as he carelessly smile but Harris invited him inside.

"Is your dad awake yet?" Gray asked coolly removing his leather coat and hang it at the coat rack.

"Maybe, I'll wake him up." Harris said going to the other room. Gray sat at one of the chairs and casually wait, playing a little bit with his red checkered scarf. A few minutes later, Harris came back with Mayor Thomas who was still wearing his pajamas.

The Mayor joined the blacksmith's apprentice as Harris prepare some coffee.

"Mayor! Sorry to bother you This so early but I'm here to rent the farm." Gray said with a cheery tone and a smile as he stood up from his seat but Thomas' eyes widened and started panicking.

"Gray m'boy, errr…" The mayor stuttered. "I'm sorry I totally forgot. Curse my old age!"

Gray stared at the old man. "What are you saying?"

"You see, I already sold the property to someone." Mayor Thomas said as he fixed his glasses in frustration.

"But I already told you 2 years ago.." Gray said, now with a sad tone but seeing the mayor's eyes, he knows he's not joking. "Well, you are at that kind of age you forgot things...I don't blame you." Gray sighed desperately.

"..."

"Well, no reason for me to stay here anymore, happy new year." Gray said smiling awkwardly as he get his coat and get out of the residence.

"I'm so very sorry lad." Mayor Thomas said sadly before Gray reached the door.

"No sweat, it's fine." Gray said smiling and he waved before really heading out.

Gray walked the pathway silently. He checked for his wristwatch and it's 6 AM. He was going to the library to cool his mind but since it's still closed, he went back to the inn.

"Did you get that farm of your future farmer?" Doug asked but Gray ignored him and sulkily went to his room without noticing the people in the inn who are preparing for the new year.

"What did the mayor do to him?" Ann asked as she stared at the staircase. She was washing the dishes. "He doesn't even look at us!"

"I don't know, I'll go and check." Cliff said and followed Gray.

Cliff stood in front of the door and once he twisted the knob, it's locked so he was forced to knock. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked but all he heard was a muffled voice. "If you don't come down to help, you're dead!"

"And why did you say that?" Gray asked.

"Did I mentioned, it's from your sister." Cliff said and as quickly as possible, Gray revealed himself and went straight downstairs.

Night time, it was the night of celebrating! The young men and women are all gathered in the square while the old stayed at the Inn to drink. Of course, helping their father, Ann and Gray works at the Inn.

As Duke and Gotz are having a drinking contest, Ann, Saibara, Doug and Gray are in one table having their family meal. All of them are enjoying and having fun while Gray just silently ate.

"How's your talk with the mayor this morning son?" Doug asked looking at his son.

Gray looked at the mayor then to his dad and sighed desperately. "I got beaten by a random guy. the farm was sold to someone."

"And you saved all that money for nothing-buy me a gift will you?" Ann teased making Gray glared at her.

"In your dreams, tomboy." Gray said. "I don't blame the mayor for it, he's old." He said but he suddenly sensed a dark aura from his grandpa and he quickly faced him. "But of course, you have a sharp memory grandpa so I'll continue being your apprentice."

Saibara look at him straight in the eyes. "Well, I'm certainly happy for you to be interested in blacksmith full time."

Gray smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Gray, if you like, well go visit the farm tomorrow and we'll greet the new farmer." Ann suggested. "And we're going whether you like it or not!"

The next morning, Gray was sleeping soundly. Last night was a tiring day because not only he was busily serving the townsfolk, he was also forced to drink with the men and he almost win a battle against the defending drinking champion Duke but unfortunately Doug was in rage because of how drunk his son has become to be.

"GRRRAAAAYYYY!" Ann yelled and Gray suddenly was awoken not by his sister sudden shout but he can feel his body bent because Ann gave him a wrestle.

"alright, I'm awake, Get out!" Gray yelled and kicked his sister out and get himself ready for the day.

Gray went down and saw Ann waiting for him at the inn's entrance and Cliff having breakfast at one of the tables. "Let's go! Cliff is coming too!" But Gray ignored her and got two pieces of toast that's covered with strawberry jam.

"Mind having breakfast?" Gray said as he quickly put a piece of toast to Ann's mouth and other one to his then he dragged Ann by the collar. "We'll be leaving then, Bye dad!"

"Wait,"Cliff scalled making the siblings stared at him. "Ann, are we gonna stop the job finding? You did promise to me..."

"Right, I almost forgot...umm..." Ann stuttered as she blushed. Gray then let go of her.

"You go and continue your date with your boyfriend... I'll go meet that farmer for you." Gray whispered making Ann blush more redder than before.

Gray left the inn and now heads to his destination, the old farmer's farm. As he arrived a few meters away, he saw a blonde figure standing in the middle of the dead field.

"The one that bought the farm is a girl?" Gray muttered in surprise. "I wonder if this is a good idea of hers..." He said as he smirked.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 2 and if you please or if you want to, please review, it's just gives me motivated to continue when I read your beautiful reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There's always the annoying sister!

"What a let down." The blonde girl muttered, she was bowing her head in despair. She didn't even noticed a certain dark haired blonde boy standing beside her and staring at her with complete curiosity. Gray was at his knees as he stare at the girl.

"What do you mean by 'let down'?" Gray asked and suddenly he stood up as the girl loses her balance and fell from behind.

"How long were you here?" The girl asked staring at Gray with surprise.

"A few minutes or so.." Gray said looking at his wrist watch then he helped the girl to stand. "You seem clumsy…"

"And does it bother you?" The girl asked worriedly.

"Yes," Gray muttered.

"How?"

"You just did…" Gray said frankly and checked his watch once more. "So, what's your future with this land to be exact?"

"I want a new life to live away from the city, not this!" The girl pouted. Gray's eyes widened which made the girl looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Gray immediately recovered as he coughed. "Nothing really, what a waste of money that is…" He commented as he smiled. "So, you plan on coming back?"

The girl just stared at him angrily. "I'm broke, I have no choice but to live my life here and besides simple work like this would do."

Gray frowned hearing that simple line from the girl, feeling disappointed that standing before him was an optimistic fellow just like a certain friend he knows. He stared at those determined sapphire eyes of hers with a disgust face.

"Well, good luck on that, I'm off to work." Gray said about to make his leave but the blonde quickly held his arm making him lose his balance.

"Can you show me around town first?" The girl begged.

"Don't tell me the mayor didn't tour you, it's his job." Gray said in surprised. He then flinched as he saw the girl's puppy dog eyes begging causing him to blush a slight bit.

"I suppose I can do that…" He said scratching his cheek lightly and avoiding her gaze. "I just don't know if gramps agree."

"Why's that?"

"I'm supposed to start working at this hour." Gray said checking his wristwatch again. "I'm just visiting you as the new farmer."

"Oh okay then...well, I guess I should just tour for myself then, the mayor gave me the town map so it's fine."the girl said.

"Alright, well I should be going no-"

"Wait!"

Gray stopped at his tracks and looked at the girl. Silence filled the atmosphere. Their eyes are locked to each other, the girl was frozen and Gray casually stands there.

"Teach me how to farm!"

Gray's eyes widened and let out a laugh making the girl glare daggers at him. "Start with cleaning the field, took out all the weeds, rocks and branches."

"That's gonna take me forever." The girl said hopelessly. "Look at how big this field is!"

"Start with a small area dimwit." Gray said unamazed flicking the girl's forehead with his fingers.

The girl turned silent as she massaged her forehead. Gray on the other hand was about to leave for real.

"I'm Claire by the way."

"Gray." Gray said simply and went to the blacksmith shop next door.

* * *

The sound of clashing metals and hammers filled the blacksmith. The two people there were minding their own business. Saibara was forging Rick's farm tools and Gray was practicing how to forge copper and silver ores. As they were working, they were disturbed by a loud grumble from the old man's stomach. And

Saibara looked at his grandson who was still working. Of course Gray noticed this and stared back at him innocently. Saibara raised an eyebrow at him then Gray realized his mistake.

"Oh shoot, the food!" Gray said as he slapped his forehead. He definitely forgot those two lunchboxes, sitting at the counter which Doug had prepared for them. "It slipped my mind."

"You are really forgetful." Saibara said shaking his head.

Just then, the door swung open and a familiar blondie stuck her head before entering. Gray then started to clean his used tools to get those lunchboxes.

"Welcome young lady!" Saibara greeted. "Don't be shy, what can we do you for you?"

"Nothing really, just stopping by." Claire said smiling awkwardly, she then saw a familiar hat and smiled. "Gray!"

Gray looked at Claire with his hat over his eyes. He was too busy cleaning to raise his head to look at her. "Hey."

"You know my grandson?" Saibara asked.

Claire nodded. "He visited me this morning-are you going somewhere?" She asked as Gray headed for the door.

"Being forgetful he is, he forgot our lunches at home." Saibara said in a rough voice. Claire just smiled a bit watching Gray about to leave but then he was hit by the door, pushing him to the wall and crashed some crates filled with junk ores. The door opened revealing another orange-haired that looks a lot like Gray.

"Special delivery for Mr. Saibara!" Ann yelled happily making a grand entrance. She saw Claire standing in front of the counter looking at the door curiously.

"Ann! Nice timing as always!" Saibara said in relief. "I'm so hungry-you better teach that brother of yours responsibility."

"Ann, can you be at least be gentle at everything." Gray said cleaning the little mess he 'accidentally' made.

"Yes I am, I am as gentle as a graceful bear." Ann said gracefully putting the two lunchboxes at the counter then posed like a ballerina.

"That's not gentle at all." Gray said unamazed. "What are you doing?" He asked confusingly as he saw Ann playing with Claire's hair and arms like a doll.

"I'm checking if she's suitable for being a farmer." Ann said as he continue to explore Claire.

"Eek!" Claire screamed as Ann suddenly touched and grabbed her breast. Of course, As mature as Saibara, he let Ann be. Gray on the other hand...suddenly grabbed Ann's shoulders and pulled her away from Claire.

"You also want to touch girls' breast too." Ann said laughing but Gray simply punched her head lightly.

"Said the girl who is flat." Gray said frankly, his eyes are calmly closed. "I'm really sorry Claire, my sister is usually like this." Gray said as he then glare at his sister.

"It's fine, it's just so sudden." Claire said relieved then shivers. "But why are you checking me out?" She asked looking at Ann.

"Because, Gray wants to a farmer as well but you stole his-" Ann said carelessly but she was cut off as Gray covered her mouth.

"I stole what?" Claire said densely, staring at Ann but she was suddenly terrified as Gray glares menacingly at his sister.

"Shut up or I'll never make your favorite curry tonight." Gray said in a deadly tone. "And also, I'll tell dad to not make you one either if you keep telling my secrets, do we make ourself little sister?"

Ann nodded quickly with frustration then soon Gray let go of her, getting his lunch and eat it as well. "Did you already ate Claire?"

"Y-yeah…" Claire said surprised at the sudden event she just witnessed. "I already ate at the inn."

"So you met my family?" Gray asked.

"If by family, the people working in the inn? Then yes." Claire said smiling awkwardly. "This is my last stop actually so basically, I already met everyone."

"Right, so how's the farm?"Gray asked simply.

"I'm about to start planting so I'll be on my way then, it's nice meeting everyone." Claire bowed down and left.

"What are you calling me flat for?" Ann yelled.

"I'm just telling the truth," Gray said simply. "I mean look at it, you're straight as a stick."

"I regret bringing your lunch." Ann said regretfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

 **Out of the blue, this is back, it's been two years but it's back! this fanfic is back. err I'm sorry that it took two years of waiting. I admit I got bored and lazy of Harvest Moon two years ago and I just came out from the dead just this week. So, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Probably, just probably continue this...not promising though...**

* * *

Chapter 3:

 _The sound of galloping and neighing horses was heard in the vast fields along with the cows and sheep happily eating grass and the chickens clucking away from the barking dog. The ranch was a little big, too big for the little boy's eyes. The boy started to chase after the dog too, giving all his might to catch him and giving him a big hug but that made him fall over._

" _Oh Gray, you should be careful…" a sweet feminine voice said, her short dirty blonde hair swaying in the breeze. She's wearing red overalls and a straw hat. She helped the small boy to stand up but find it difficult to do so because of how stubborn the dog is getting from the boy's grip._

" _But mom, Dante's gonna scare the chickens away again and dad will have a hard time searching for Dante." the little Gray said staring at the dog worriedly. "I don't want Dante to get lost."_

" _Aww, you're worried about him." the lady said as she patted his son's head. "Mommy will play with Dante too after mommy finish her work. Play with Ann while you wait."_

" _But I don't wanna play horsie with Ann." Gray pouted but head back to the house anyway,_

 _The lady just smiled and let out a soft laugh as she watched the young boy walked away from her._

* * *

The apprentice open his eyes. He sat up at his bed and looked at his surroundings. The sun isn't out yet and he noticed that his roommate Cliff is still sleeping soundly on the other bed. Gray looks at his alarm clock and it's still 5:00am.

"Tsk, it's still way too early." he muttered to himself and began to stare at his bedsheet. "Mom..." he clutched the sheet as he remember the dream he just had. He quickly wiped them away and shook his head. He got out of bed, change his clothes and head downstairs to the kitchen.

It's 6am and Gray is found on the counter packing the two lunchboxes in his bag. There's also three plates of pancakes sitting at the counter as well. The smell of the delicious pancakes was so strong that it made Ann and Cliff raced their way down to sit at the nearest chair as possible. Dough however has already sat at one of the chairs waiting for the two.

"You're early." Ann said to Gray as she munched her breakfast. "Dad, this is just too good!"

"Hoho, thank you sweetie but I'm not the cook this morning." Dough said laughing watching his son pack up.

"Gray got up before me, isn't that a surprise." Dough said cheerfully.

"Wow, that never happened before. What happen to you?" Cliff asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Gray said simply wearing his sling bag. "I'll be going then."

"Try not to give dad a hard time now!" Dough said waving goodbye.

Gray walked down his usual route to the blacksmith. There's nothing on his mind right now except the fact that Saibara will yell at him at whatever task he was going to do today. His mind is blank until he saw a brown puppy running and then jumped towards him. Luckily, he caught him. "What is a little puppy doing here wandering the town." he said to himself looking at the dog. He noticed that the direction where this pupper has gone came from the farm.

"Do you belong to that farmer gi-" he asked the dog but he stopped talking as he heard a loud cry of a horse and before he knew it, a pony came galloping towards him.

"Oh shoot!" he yelled in surprise and he quickly take a hold of the bridle he's wearing and tried calming the pony by cooing.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I'm very sorry that my animals-Gray?" Claire said as she was still catching her breathe. She seems to run a long way from the looks of it. "Gray, I'm really sorry for disturbing you. Are you alright?"

Gray nodded. "It's okay, no harm done." He then put down the dog who jumped to Claire's arms. He also offered the bridle he's holding to the farmer but the girl just shivered.

"What's wrong?" he asked still offering what he's holding.

"Lala look like she doesn't like me." Claire said slowly backing away.

"Lala?"

"That pony…"

"What did you do?"

"I was clearing my fields and she was going closer and I smashed the rocks and then she ran away." Claire stuttered.

"You scared her…you should apologize." Gray said not impressed.

"It isn't my fault." Claire said. "Besides, she's the one who went towards the hammer."

But Gray wasn't satisfied by the answer. "Seriously, why would you even think you could farm if you don't know how to deal with animals."

"Hey! I can learn, I'll be a decent farmer!" Claire said irritably then crosses her arms. "What are you to say that to me? You talk big for someone who don't know the person entirely. You probably don't know how to handle farming like me now that I heard you kinda suck at blacksmithing."

"Say that yourself. I for one, grew up in a ranch so I know how to take of animals. How can you say that after I calm down your pony?" Gray said leaving Claire speechless and unable to talk back.

"S-sorry…" Claire said blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"You talk all high and mighty." Gray muttered with irritation.

"If you grew up in a ranch, how come you're not working in one?" Claire asked innocently, not hearing Gray's muttering.

"Cuz my grandpa don't want me to." Gray said bitterly. "I'm going to work now so here-hey where you going?" he asked immediately after seeing the blonde girl walking her way back to her farm.

"Nope, nope, please have that pony instead, she seems to like you more than me anyway." Claire said sadly but Gray chased after her while the pony followed suit. Gray grabbed Claire's hand and forced her to hold the bridle instead.

"Wh-wha-? Claire stuttered as she felt the warmth of the boy's hand for a second.

"Seriously Gray, that pony's better off without me." she said but Gray isn't convinced. Gray got a hold of the farmer's shoulder and stared at her face.

"You can't just say you can't handle taking care of animals right in front of me just like that." Gray said.

"But I don't know how to take care of animals, they keep running away! They don't like me." Claire reasoned out but Gray didn't seemed to heard her.

"Please just be a decent farmer for me, I hate to see a stupid farmer not taking the farm seriously, I've lost a great opportunity because you came around." Gray continue to babble.

"Who you're calling stu-" Claire reacted angrily but was cutted off by the apprentice once more.

"Do it for me and don't be an idiot farmer!" Gray begged with eyes so sad and disappointed. The farmer calmed down and looked at him for a minute that they're like staring each other's soul.

They kept staring at each other for a few minutes. Gray's face filled with determination while Claire's is like she just realized something and then she bursted into tears.

"Wahhhhh!" Claire said as she sobbed like a kid.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Gray asked looking around to see if someone is watching and making assumptions that she make a lady cry.

"I don't know stuff about farming." Claire said. "I'm just embarrassing myself."

Gray sighed and looked at Claire with a serious expression and tone. "Claire, listen to me,"

Claire kept sobbing.

"I want you to take care of this pony, puppy and all the animals you will have like your own child. Watch them grow and guide them to be good."

"But I don't have children, let alone I'm not yet married." Claire said in surprise, her cheeks all flushed pink.

"You're female, you have motherly instincts." Gray said.

Claire blinked and yelled in confidence. "You're right! Even though farming seems a bit difficult, I can at least take care of animals right, right? "

Gray nodded smiling enthusiastically.

"I should start a ranch instead of a farm."

"Just no, you have the only farm in Mineral town." Gray said.

"There's a greenhouse there. That's a good farm than mine." Claire said pointing at the greenhouse across the street.

"Nope, that's a chicken farm, they only grow corn." Gray said frankly.

"They still grow plants."

"This town don't just eat corn!" Gray said irritably. "Just grow fruits and vegetables okay! Man, you're annoying!"

Gray looked at the blonde and turned his back. "I'll be off then."

"W-wait!" she called but the apprentice left her for good.

"That girl just pissed me off, She's not worthy enough to be a 's better off not leaving the city and continue what she's doing there..." Gray muttered silently as he hammered the heated ore as hard as he can.

"Gray…" Saibara called but the grandson continue to mutter.

" She act like a helpless teenager but from the looks of it but she's still annoying..."

"Gray."

"Who do you think she i-"

"GRAYYYY!" Saibara yelled.

"WHATT!?" Gray yelled back smashing the ore very hard but little did he know he also smashed his hand. "OUCHH!"

Saibara sighed. "You should better get home."

Gray blinked but shrugged it off, taking his bag and walked towards the door. "You sure you don't want to stay and live with us?"

"Nae, I have a house, room and small kitchen here, let alone a bed, why would I stay at some inn?" Saibara asked.

"Ann wanted you to actually, you seemed kinda lonely here she said." Gray said looking around the shop.

"That's a way of life. I'm a grown man, I'm used to being alone." Saibara said. "You, on the other hand, needs to work on your social skills. Now go home."

There was a few minutes of silence from Gray and he turned his back. "See you later gramps." and went outside.

"See you."

"I should visit Mary, I promised her I read her favorite book to-" Gray muttered as he opened the door but once he saw what the outside beholds, he quickly check his wristwatch and it's 6pm.

"It's nighttime," he said to himself unamused. "How long am I working?" he asked himself as he began to walk. "I'll just have to apologize to her tomorrow."

* * *

Gray arrived at the inn while holding his damaged swollen hand. He saw Ann preparing the tables and wanted to hide it to keep her from worrying but too late, Ann looked at him.

"What happen to your hand?" Ann asked in horror quickly getting a first-aid kit from the cabinet.

"Nothing."

"That is not nothing! Did you hammer you hand?"

"N-No," Gray replied not avoiding eye contact.

"You did, didn't you?" Ann then wrapped bandage around it. "You should be careful, you had a fight with grandpa don't you?"

"No, I did not, I was just careless…" Gray said. "In fact, I think I overworked. I just stayed at the blacksmith the entire day."

"Wow, grandpa must be so proud of you right now."

"I guess, he didn't get mad at me the entire day now that I think about it." Gray said then his stomach grumble. It was very quiet at the inn so the growling is hearable.

Ann laughed. "You're hungry aren't you bro?"

Gray laughed, "Seems like it. I'm starving!"

"I'm just gonna help dad cook, you should rest a bit."

"Alright," Gray said and sat down at one of the tables. He don't want to lie down at his bed, he's afraid he might skip dinner if he does.

The inn was quiet and empty and in an hour, the room will be pact with people drinking and having fun.

"Might as well enjoy the moment of silence here." Gray said to himself. It's rare for him to stay at the 1st floor of the inn doing nothing since he got work and he doesn't want to drink with Karen or Rick given the fact he might do something stupid if he's drunk.

Enjoying the silence of the inn, Gray was in bliss and comfortable but that all change when he heard a loud banging of the front door. He got irritated and went towards the door to open but as soon as he was reaching it, it was too late. Karen immediately came into view as she's the one who opened the door wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alcohol is best, yes?

* * *

"Ka-karen?" Gray exclaimed massaging his nose that was hit by the wooden door. He was standing at the doorway.

"We're here to par-tayy to-NIGHT!" Karen yelled happily and then she quickly turned to her left. "Hey, wh-where do you think you're g-going?" Karen said all giddy. She was dragging someone and that someone is the blondie farmer. Karen immediately does a headlock on the poor girl. "Ahhh stop that, that hurts!" Claire yelled trying to remove herself but Karen was too strong for her.

"Karen, be careful, you're gonna injure Claire if you do that." Elli said worriedly, placing her hand on top of Karen's shoulder.

"Hey don't get excited just yet hihihi!" Popuri commented as she enjoyed watching the two.

"Hey boy," Karen began looking at Gray with a menacing look. "You're letting us in or what?"

Gray tilts his head in confusion and checks his watch again. It's 7:25 pm.

"Aren't you a little too early? You always come here at eight." Gray commented suspiciously. He turned to Elli and Popuri. "Elli, I thought you don't like getting drunk and Popuri, isn't your brother against with you drinking."

"Yeah, I'm still against it!" Rick yelled, making Gray flinched.

"We're going to have a sleepover today, girls only!" Karen said as she raised her fist.

"Yeah, to celebrate Claire's welcoming party!" Popuri said. "And where else than the biggest room ever!"

"Claire's house? A random house?" Gray replied sarcastically making Popuri pout at him.

"No silly, one of your guest rooms there's enough beds there!" Popuri said.

"I better check my room if the lock's functioning…" Gray muttered. He is not on his mind today. He shook his head as he realized he's still blocking the entrance. He backed away, making everyone go inside. The girls are on their way to sit in one of the tables while Rick sits in front of the counter.

"Good evening Gray." the apprentice heard a soft voice and he then saw his friend, Mary standing next to him. He automatically smiled as he saw her.

"Hey Mary." he greeted. "You're sleeping over too?"

The librarian nodded while smiling.

"I'm surprised your mom agreed you to let you sleep in someone's else's house…" Gray commented.

"Hehe, she said I should get out more with the girls." Mary said softly. "And Karen and Popuri kept making me to agree with this for the whole day. It's so noisy at the library that time."

"Is that so? That's awful…" Gray said.

Mary nodded in agreement. "Hey you didn't come visit recently." she asked.

"Yeah sorry, I was busy at the shop, didn't realize the time." he said apologetically.

"It's okay, I understand, I brought the book just in case you want to read it hihi." Mary said happily covering her laugh with the book that she brought.

"Wow! That's great! I might not finish the whole night though." Gray said worriedly as he received it.

"Keep it! I'm giving you the first copy as a gift!" Mary said cheerfully.

"Wow, thank you very much! I'll keep it!" Gray said.

"Well, I'll join them then," Mary said awkwardly then she took a deep breathe. "Bye."

Gray nodded. "Good luck." and then he watches Mary off.

The young man soon made his way to the kitchen door. "Ann! Karen and the others are here!" he called as he saw their dinner on the kitchen counter.

"I know, I heard them! Tell them I'll be there in a minute." Ann said as she was still washing the utensils.

"I'm not your messenger y'know," he muttered irritatedly as he took a few plates and headed outside the room. His sister heard this and yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry cuz I got too many things in my hand to not bother you." she yelled.

Gray ignored and headed outside. He placed those dishes at the empty table and joined Rick who was still sitting alone.

"What did you do to have you join their sleepover?" Gray asked with a serious tone and look.

"Hey, I'm not joining, I'm just early since Popuri's here." Rick warned. Gray snickered and faced the cabinets filled with different kinds of drinks.

"So what'll be?"

"The usual…"

The innkeeper's son then took a glass and wine from Duke's and hand a glassful to Rick. Gray took a nearby chair and sat. Rick then thanked him and drank the wine down in one gulp.

Rick slammed the glass and Gray poured it again. They're like this with Rick already having his fifth glass.

"You depressed or something?" Gray asked amazed at how Rick almost drank the content of the bottle.

"Stressed...you don't know how that sister of mine kept whining all over again about-"

"Kai?" Gray guessed assuming the huge crush she has over the summer guy.

"Well, no I mean, yeah she does it all the time but she said recently," Rick began and sat up straight, having a sour expression.

"I'm already a grown adult, I can drink, I can do anything blah, blah, blah, I can do what I want, blah, blah, blah, stop forcing me blah, blah blah." Rick said in his falsetto voice assuming that she's mimicking Popuri.

"Heh, I kinda know how that feel." Gray said half-smiling, remembering all the whining Ann had ever since they were little. She was annoying.

"Come and have a drink Gray, Karen's too busy hearing my life." Rick invited but Gray declined.

"Sorry but I don't drink that much-wait, speaking of drinking…" Gray began and took another bottle and give it to Rick. He then walked towards the group of girls having the time of their lives chatting and playing truth or dare.

"Well if it isn't Gray with the bottle, gimme gimme…" Karen began looking like a drunk person, her hands wide open hoping Gray would give him the bottle he used to serve Rick.

Gray blinked. "This isn't for you, shut it!...but you sound like you're drunk umm…" His eyes then landed on Elli, who he knew the most mature one of them all to ask a certain question.  
"Did she drink?" he asked the nurse.

"Uh-sort of, well, I heard she ate some alcohol chocolates from Won when I was shopping so that's probably it." the nurse replied.

Gray facepalmed and sighed. "Thank you…just don't let her barge in my room like last time, okay?"

"Hey, it's not my fault your door's wide open." Karen said. "I thought I was in the right room!"

"It isn't open, it's just not locked, you opened it!" Gray yelled angrily.

"Umm…" Claire began raising her hand. "I'm curious, can someone tell me what happened exactly?"

Everyone blinked at her question, Mary began fidgeting, Elli avoided her gaze and coughed silently, Karen and Popuri shrugged and Gray just crossed his arms. "Well Claire, make this story a life lesson every time you hang out with Karen over there:"

* * *

((The narrator for this flashback is Gray so this will be like his POV or something, like the narration is actually him telling the story. Note: The italicize is the flashback while the normal ones are happening in current time.))

 _As Cliff and I were playing chess in the middle of the night, the girls were having a sleepover at the next room. They were loud and always cursing. They were having girl talk and we didn't mean to eavesdrop so we ignore them._

 _"_ _Check!" Cliff said as he moved the rook._

 _"_ _Well played…" I muttered and reached for my king to move but a certain yell disturbed me for a second._

 _"_ _W-where are you going?" Elli's voice was suddenly heard._

 _"_ _B-bathroom! Leave me alone!" Karen yelled and ran._

 _"_ _I wanna go too~" Popuri cheerfully said._

 _"_ _They're having fun there huh?" Cliff said chuckling but you can see from his voice, he's worried._

 _"_ _Yeah, kinda loud actually…" I said cleaning my ears._

 _"_ _W-wait that's not the-" Elli's voice then was heard aloud and as after a few seconds...BAM!_

 _The door opened and Karen and Popuri ran to our room, gave each of us a makeover and slept in our beds. I think they also peed while sleeping but-_

"That's embarrassing! Don't remind that!" Popuri yelled slapping Gray in the face making him drop the bottle into shattered pieces.

"Ooof!" Gray exclaimed. He stared at the broken pieces of glass and silently walk away to bring a broom, not even bothering to try and yell at Popuri. He cleaned the mess he made.

 _As I was saying, we had a hard time carrying the two out of our rooms. They even let Mary and Ann get drunk, talk about shameful._

 _"_ _Hey don't sleep there...Ann!" I called as I was removing the heavy makeup in my face with my towel._

 _"_ _Yeah bro?" Ann said as she began hiccuped in between._

 _"_ _You're drunk too? I said in desperation and then saw my sister trying to kiss Cliff. I mean, the poor boy got himself at a dead end. Luckily, I managed to pull Ann away from him._

 _"_ _ELLLLII!" I then called Elli since she's the most mature of all of you. She was a great help to us._

* * *

"Err…" Claire began then Gray looked at her waiting for a response to his story. "I have another question,"

Everyone looked at her.

"Were you and Cliff pretty?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Gray gave her an annoyed look while the rest of the girls all giggle and laugh.

"Yes, they were indeed pretty." Popuri said, looking at Gray with a mocking expression.

"Shut up…"

The girls laugh at Gray's irritated mood and then Ann was standing next to him drying her hands with a cloth.

"What are we talking about?" Ann asked but before anyone could reply, Gray looked at her straight in the eye. "Do NOT even try to get a hold of any liquor tonight. Not even if it's serving it to the customers." he said to Ann with a straight face and stormed away.

Ann, who has no idea what's going on just blinked at him. "Uhh...okay, sure…" She looked at the girls and laughed awkwardly. "We're not drinking tonight aren't we?" she asked looking at only Elli for assurance.

After dinner, the girls all headed to Ann's room while Gray is taking over Ann's shift. There isn't much to do since he's done serving food and drinks and is currently at the counter supposedly drinking with Rick about issues with the sisters and ladies but the guy passed out a while ago so he's alone. Gray only took one or two glasses so he's good and just became sober.

"Look who's drinking…" Claire said standing next to Gray.

"Hey," he greeted inviting her to sit next to him.

"Hi!" Claire said awkwardly looking at the counter and cabinets. Gray saw this and stared at her.

"If you're getting any liquor, not a single chance. I don't care if it's one of your dares." Gray said then he remembered something. He took a pitcher filled with juice beside him and give it to the farmer.

"I know we're old enough to drink but this is really important to both Cliff and I. The lock in my room is broken and I can't handle seeing my drunk sister kissing a dude, let alone drunk people giving me a horrible makeover that will look like a clown. So please understand." Gray said frankly.

Claire nodded. "What is this?" she asked looking at the liquid.

"It's grape juice so technically, it's like wine but with no alcohol. I forgot to give it to Ann a while ago." Gray said. 'Just fool them to think it's wine so that they'll shut up."

"By the way," Claire began, turning to face Gray. "I'm curious, what will you do to that guy who kissed your sister?" she asked.

There was silence between them.

"I'll kill him!" Gray said frankly, showing his fist. "I don't care if I go to jail."

There was silence again.

"Karen said you hate me, is that true?" Claire asked again.

Gray blinked and avoided to meet her gaze. He doesn't wanted to answer that.

"Why?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Claire shrugged. "Curious~" she replied smiling awkwardly. "I just want to know what people think of me that's all"

Gray frowned. "Actually, I really hate you..." he said gulping the remaining of his drink then set it aside. "And to be honest the reason is-"

"I bought the farm before you?" Claire finished his sentence and and Gray snapped his fingers.

"Exactly!"

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Nah, it's fine, I don't hate you now. I'm kinda childish if I still do." he said staring at his glass. "I will still find a way to get that farm of yours."

"I think you have enough wine today, you might get drunk." Claire said worriedly, trying to change the subject. She puts down the glass Gray was holding.

Gray just laughed. "I'm just sober, don't worry I can still handle it and will not do anything bad." Gray said reassuring Claire in case of misunderstanding. He then looked at Rick and turned to Claire.

"I have to go Claire, I have to bring this drunk bastard home. He had 25 shots today." Gray said carrying Rick on his back.

"Wow that many? Did you really count that?" Claire asked and Gray nodded.

"See you!"

"Yeah, bye!" and the two bid their goodbyes.

* * *

Once Claire enter Ann's room, Karen managed to tackle her, almost making her drop the pitcher she's holding.

"Did you bring something good?" Karen who is at her pajamas said crawling in the floor towards Claire.

"Y-yeah, I managed to put it on the pitcher to avoid suspicion." Claire lied, remembering what Gray said to her. She raised the grape juice so that everyone could see.

Karen, Popuri and Ann cheered for joy while Mary and Elli clapped for her hardwork.

"I knew that if I were there, my brother would question my actions whatever I do!" Ann said cheering as well then she throws a piece of chocolate to her mouth.

Claire stared at the chocolate. "Is that the chocolate that Won guy gave to Karen?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." Elli replied and glares at Karen. "Karen somehow managed to bring it along."

"Of course, sharing is good yeah?" Karen exclaimed and she and Ann danced around. "Hey Claire, want some?"

"Nah, I'll pass." the farmer said pouring each cup with the grape juice. She noticed Popuri already sleeping.

"Bottom's up guys!" Claire said raising the cup to toast. Everyone followed suit and drink. Claire noticed Mary still staring at the cup, hesitating to drink. Claire scootched next to the librarian.

"To be honest, that's actually juice, so it's fine." she whispered. Mary then drank it with bravery.

"Thank goodness, the three idiots are drunk…" Claire muttered with relief that only Mary and Elli could hear.


End file.
